Cette dernière fois
by Cold Music
Summary: "Normalement on était tout les deux pressés. Enfin surtout moi. Normalement, on se dépêchait, on s'arrachait presque les vêtements l'un de l'autre, on prenait à peine le temps de s'embrasser l'un et l'autre. Il y avait son corps, sa chaleur, et moi, qui cherchait tout ça, à le dominer tout entier, à le faire mien, à lui montrer que c'était à moi qu'il appartenait" Poker Pair ! OS !


Les paroles sont de 'Mirror' de Justin Timberlake :3 . J'aime assez bien cette chanson...

CA FAIT TROIS ANS QUE J AI PLUS PUBLIE DANS LE FANDOM D GRAY MAN AHAHAH. Merde, je m'étais pas rendue compte... Ça fait bien longtemps ! x). Et tout ça, pour publier un pêtit one shot qui me trottait en tête :D

Poker Pair, encore et toujours 3 !

Excusez moi pour les fautes ç_ç Pas de betaaaa

**Cette dernière fois**

Normalement on était tout les deux pressés. Enfin surtout moi. Normalement, on se dépêchait, on s'arrachait presque les vêtements l'un de l'autre, on prenait à peine le temps de s'embrasser l'un et l'autre. Il y avait son corps, sa chaleur, et moi, qui cherchait tout ça, à le dominer tout entier, à le faire mien, à lui montrer que c'est à moi qu'il appartenait. Il n'y avait que son corps contre le mien, dans une bataille passionnée. Et puis, il y avait moi qui le baisait, parce que ce n'était pas faire l'amour, ce n'était pas assez tendre. Ce n'est qu'une possession, lui montrer que je serais toujours là, qu'il sera toujours à moi, et à personne d'autre. Et c'était dégueulasse, parce que je savais qu'il voudrait de la tendresse de ma part, que je sois doux, que je lui dise que je l'aime à l'oreille. Mais je ne pouvais pas. On n'avait ni le temps, ni l'ambition, ou la folie, de croire que il y aurait _surement_ une prochaine fois. Il y aurait **peut-être** une prochaine fois, c'est tout. Alors chaque fois ressemblait à une dernière fois violente, passionnée, nécessaire. Oui, peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait, cela serait sur un champs de bataille. Cela était déjà arrivé et même moi, qui aimait jouer au poker, cela avait été difficile de cacher ma surprise. Mais heureusement, nous n'avions plus jamais eut à nous battre, l'un contre l'autre.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, fut différente. Normalement, il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux, aujourd'hui pas. Comme s'il était déterminé. Je le vis de suite. J'avais ouvert la porte, après avoir vérifié maintes fois que rien ni personne ne nous traquait. Apparemment, les traqueurs habitaient dans cette ville même, il n'avait donc pas eut besoin de loger à l'hôtel. Et vu que sa mission était très simple, il avait été envoyé tout seul. Nous avions un moyen de communiquer parce que, de toute façons, il savait très bien que je savais toujours ou il se trouvait. Quand il devait dormir quelque part, et qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir, la chambre était sous le nom 'Exorciste', ou 'Mr Walker'. Sinon, quand je pouvais venir, il avait réservé sous un autre nom Mr Clown. Il ne s'était pas cassé la tête, mais cela avait toujours fonctionné. Je demandais à l'accueil si monsieur Clown était là, s'il me souriait, alors je m'arrangeais pour savoir ou, s'il avait l'air perdu, je disais que je m'étais trompé d'hôtel. Et voila.

Aujourd'hui, il était assis sur la chaise, à coté de la fenêtre, et me jeta un regard absent quand il me vit entrer. Je fronçais les sourcils et verrouillais derrière moi. Je restais debout quelques secondes, attendant je ne sais quoi. Notre rituel ? Qu'il se jette à mon cou, qu'il m'embrasse comme si j'étais tout ce qui lui restait ? Sa main se promenait distraitement sur le cuir du fauteuil. Je soupirais et allais m'asseoir sur le lit, en face de lui. Je penchais la tête en avant, prêt à l'écouter. D'habitude, nous ne parlions pas, ou peu. Nous ne voulions pas tout gâcher avec des mots inutiles. Il garda le silence néanmoins.

« Que se passe t-il ? » lui demandais-je. Son visage se tourna enfin vers moi. Il avait l'air fatigué, plus que d'habitude.

« Je n'en peux plus, Tyki... ». Il sembla chercher ses mots, et baissa les yeux.

« ...Gamin ? ». C'était son petit surnom. Je touchais, distraitement, mes cicatrices sur le front

« Il n'y rien pour toi et moi ». Il me jeta un regard triste, et contre ma volonté, j'approuvais.

Nous n'avions aucun avenir, lui et moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas, le réaliser. J'avais besoin de lui, c'était tout ce que je savais, et ca me suffisait.

« Et ? » me risquais-je à dire. Je sortis une cigarette et l'allumais.

« Tout ça... Ça ne sers à rien ». Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, plus par distraction que pour me blesser réellement.

« Pour moi si. Toi et moi, c'est important ». Il rejeta ma main, que j'avançais pour lui caresser le visage.

« Toi et moi ? Mais y'a jamais eut de « Toi et Moi », Tyki ! On a jamais été quoique ce soit, à part ennemi. « Toi et moi », ca n'existe pas, ca n'a jamais existé, et ca n'existera jamais ». Il débita tout d'une traite, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je soupirais, parce que je le comprenais. J'avais l'impression d'entendre ma conscience. « Toi et moi, ce n'est rien Tyki. Non, c'est moins que rien. Parce que nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça. Ce que je devrais faire, c'est te planter un pieu dans le cœur. Non, je devrais te l'arracher avec mes griffes. Parce que, comme ça, cela confirmera tout : nous n'avons jamais rien été. Et ceci n'a aucun sens. Et continuer a encore moins de sens ».

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça » l'interrompis-je. Je pris de force ces mains entre les miennes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il les lâche, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il se débattit et je le retint. Je vis qu'il grimaça. « Parce que, toi et moi, ca existe. Tu sens ça ? Tu sens ce sentiment, quand je te touche, quand je te prends la main ? ». Il fit le sourd. « Moi, je le sens. Et je peux pas l'ignorer. J'y arrives pas. Et même si une partie de moi a envie de t'arracher la tête, de t'enlever le cœur, de te démembrer, c'est pas celle-là la plus forte ». Je me mis à genoux, devant lui, mon visage en face du sien. « Moi, quand je te vois, j'ai qu'une seule pensée je te veux, à mes cotés ». Il se débattit de nouveau.

Il se leva subitement, rejeta mes mains et se dirigea vers la porte. Je l'attrapais par le bras, violemment.

« Tu me fais mal ! » cria t-il. Je lui intimais de se taire pas besoin de se faire plus remarquer. « Mais lache-moi ! ». Je savais pertinemment que je lui faisais mal, mais c'était plus fort que moi il m'avait tellement énervé. J'avais horreur qu'on ne m'écoute pas.

Je le fixais de mes yeux noirs, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête, il essaya de me donner un coup de poing, que j'évitais. Je restais surpris un dixième de seconde, puis, me reprenant, je le plaquais contre le mur, en entendant même sa tête claquer légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » sifflais-je, de rage, entre mes dents. Ce gamin me rendait fou, littéralement. Je voyais les larmes défiler sur son visage, mais je n'essayais pas de les essuyer. « Qu'es-ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes que je veux que tu restes ici ? Tu le veux aussi, ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas vrai. Je me fiche que tu sois un exorciste, et que je sois un Noé. Quand je te vois, tout ce qui compte, c'est ce que nous sommes ensemble ». Je me rendis compte que je serrais très fort ses épaules et relâcha un peu la pression. Il me jeta un regard apeuré. « J'ai assez de mon temps, quand je ne suis pas avec toi, pour me demander ce que je fabrique. Tu crois que je me le demande pas ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est une situation de merde ? ». Je le relâchais pour de bon, et posais mon front contre le sien. Je mis mes mains sur son visage, j'entourais son visage d'ange. « Et quand je suis avec toi, tu es la seule chose que je veux à l'esprit. Mais pas de cette façon ».

Je pouvais pas y arriver sans lui.

Une fois de plus, il changea complètement de comportement, et il m'embrassa, prenant possession de mes lèvres avec violence. Il me mordit même un peu, j'eus un petit sourire. Ses bras vinrent naturellement s'enrouler autour de moi, je pris ses hanches entre mes mains, le soulevais tout contre moi, et le mur. Je sentis sa virilité contre la mienne, nous gémîmes en même temps, la bouche de l'un couvrant le gémissement de l'autre. Ses mains allaient et venaient dans mes cheveux, jouaient. Il adorait mes cheveux, et j'adorais les siens à vrai dire.

« Tu vois, ça, c'est ce que nous faisons de mieux... » murmurais-je. Je l'embrassais une fois de plus, goutant ses lèvres avec un plaisir immense. « Parce que tu es la seule personne qui occupe mes pensées, quoiqu'il arrive... ». J'ouvris doucement les yeux, et vis une larme solitaire couler le long de son visage. Je lui sourit et le portais jusqu'au lit.

Il m'arracha presque ma chemise d'impatience, et me griffa pour me coller contre lui. J'eus un petit rire surpris, puis je m'attaquais à son cou, mordillant, léchant, me délectant de ses gémissements. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ouvrit les jambes, je m'y mit, et caressais avec ma main droite ses hanches, ses cuisses. On ne dirait pas, mais ca avait un effet fou, ses gémissement augmentèrent. Je connaissais son corps par cœur, ses réactions, et comment anticiper. Je lui ouvris sa chemise, et l'écartais, en le faisant se redresser un peu. Il se laissa faire, la tête légèrement en arrière, comme s'il s'offrait totalement à moi. Cette vision ne fit qu'amplifier mon désir par mille fois, je voulais tellement le posséder, je voulais tellement qu'il crie mon nom, qu'il agisse comme si j'étais la seule personne qui comptait, comme si j'avais tout contrôle sur lui.

Ma bouche descendit sur son torse, lentement. Je fis subir le même châtiment à ses tétons, puis descendit à son bas-ventre. Il me fit relever la tête, puis m'embrassa. Il m'enleva précipitamment mon pantalon, sans que j'ai mon mot à dire, puis enleva le sien. Je lui relevais le visage pour le regarder.

_Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me _

C'était ses yeux là que j'aimais voir. Plein de doutes, d'incertitudes, mais remplis aussi d'amour. Il y avait quelque chose de pur dans ces yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait jamais mentir sur ce qu'il était.

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now _

« Je t'aime, tu sais » chuchotais-je, sans réfléchir. Je me rendis compte après de ce que j'avais dit, et ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise. Et lui aussi. Il y eut dix secondes ou je me demandais ce qu'il allait dire, ou je me maudissais d'avoir dit ça. J'avais toujours pensé ça, depuis notre première nuit, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le dire... Je baissais la tête et je l'entendis rire, un rire presque cristallin.

« Ne dis pas ce genre de choses-là comme ça ! » ricana t-il, avec cependant un petit sourire. Il savait que je ne mentais pas.

Ce fut l'une de mes plus belles nuits, parce que, au fond de moi, je savais que c'était la dernière. J'avais parlé récemment avec le Comte, qui m'avait communiqué le plan des exorcistes de venir à Edo, plan dont n'était pas au courant Allen, encore. Je savais donc que chaque souvenir de cette nuit serait le dernier bon souvenir de nous deux, la prochaine fois, j'essaierais surement de le tuer, ça serait plus fort que moi. J'essaierais de le trucider de mes propres mains, de lui enlever toute vie, de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de tristesse dans ses yeux, non, qu'il n'y ait plus d'émotion. J'essaierais de lui prouver, que jusqu'à la fin, il serait à moi, que je déciderais, moi, de sa mort, que sa fin ne serait qu'une de mes décisions, que je tenais sa vie dans ma main. Pour lui susurrer une dernière fois je t'aime avant de lui déchirer le cœur.


End file.
